Appreciation for Aubrey
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: A follow-up to FaithinBones' Thankful story. Booth invites Aubrey to Thanksgiving dinner.


Appreciation for Aubrey

 **A/N: This is an unorthodox Thanksgiving one-shot, a follow-up of sorts in reaction to FaithinBones's story of Booth realizing he does have some reasons for celebrating Thanksgiving after all as a result of Aubrey's ranting lecture in his office. So just read Faith's newest story** _ **Thankful**_ **if you haven't and then consider this a continuation.**

The morning after Aubrey's bagel was abandoned on Booth's desk, the two men encountered each other on the stairway which led from the Hoover parking garage up to their offices. Booth ran the steps as part of his workout to maintain his trim physique, while Aubrey did the same to build up muscle on his lanky frame. Jessica's continuing admiration of his strength gave him a reason to sculpt his torso, or so he thought. Brennan would have told him, (if he asked, which he wouldn't) that the human body tended to keep its natural structure; that lean people stayed that way despite working out, while others' bodies showed the effects of purposeful exercise by putting on more pronounced muscle mass.)

Booth hollered after Aubrey to wait for him in the hallway. The younger agent cringed inside; regretting his outburst in Booth's office the day before. While he did feel strongly that Booth didn't realize how lucky he was, in spite of the past year's mistreatment, he should have expressed his views more respectfully to the man who'd brought him along so quickly in the Bureau. Booth was a magnanimous boss, who gave his subordinates ample credit for their hard work, unlike some senior agents. Once he accepted Sweets' opinion and grew to trust Aubrey, the former sniper had mentored his newest partner generously, and James Aubrey strove to deserve the honor.

Aubrey reached the appropriate landing and opened the door to the hallway. Exiting the stairwell, he leaned against the wall, scuffing his shoe against the tightly-woven carpet and wishing this encounter was over. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Booth's tall frame appeared. He held a paper bag in his hand, and grinned at his fellow agent.

"G'mornin' Aubrey, I brought you some more bagels. Grab a cup of coffee and come to my office a minute, please."

Confused, Aubrey complied, wondering what had happened to the surly aggravated Booth from yesterday. He dumped an extra sugar packet into his coffee and followed his boss through the bullpen to his office.

"Close the door, will ya'?" Booth said. "And have a seat."

Once they had both taken an initial gulp from their mugs, Aubrey took a deep breath, composing his thoughts but Booth spoke first. "Sorry about yesterday, James," he began.

" _James?_ Where is he going with this? Sounds like my mom…" Aubrey wondered silently.

"Thanks for calling me out; I needed a wake-up call," Booth continued. "I've been dragging down everyone around me with my negativity. You were right, I do have lots to be thankful for, despite the crap that's been thrown at me recently. I'm a free man again, with folks who believed in me strongly enough to make that happen. Together we managed to catch the bad guys and make 'em pay. Without each of you, I'd still be in prison or dead. Just like when the Gravedigger kidnapped Hodgins and Bones; without every one of us working together, they'd still be buried in that car, and we'd never have found them in time. You handed me my ass yesterday and I deserved it. Where would I be without this quirky conglomeration of friends as my family, Bones, little Hank, Christine, and Parker?"

Booth paused to take a breath, and Aubrey gazed at him curiously.

"You mind if I ask you a question?"

"Nah, go right ahead; whatcha' wanna know?" Booth responded, sounding curiously 'south Philly'.

"Why is my stale cream cheese bagel from yesterday still sitting on your desk?"

"Because it's my reminder to thank you. You know how crazy things get around here. I wanted to make sure if we got called out on a case this morning, I wouldn't forget to say something to you. I told Enrico last night to leave it right where it was! Oh, and Bones and I want you to come spend Thanksgiving with us! Hell, come over early and watch the Macy's parade with me and the kids! It's a tradition my Pops started. We always ate breakfast in front of the TV, over my Gram's objections, to see all the floats and giant balloons coming down the streets of New York! Pops had seen every parade since they were first televised in 1952. He had a part-time job at a hardware store where the owner put a tv set in the window to draw Christmas shoppers during the holidays when they also carried toys."

"Anyway," Booth continued, "I bought all the fixings for Thanksgiving dinner last night, including a big bird. You've gotta come over and help me eat it, or Bones won't be happy. She dislikes 'carnivorous leftovers' as she calls them, lurking in her fridge. We're inviting Wendell and Marcus Geier, and some other lab squints who are single, and need a good home-cooked meal."

"And I think Bones is gonna invite Ms. Warren," Booth added with a smirk. "That alone is a reason for you to show up, right?"

Aubrey felt his ears turning red, but he didn't care. "Yeah, you're right, she's a damned good reason to show up anywhere, Booth. I think I'm falling hook, line, and sinker. I just don't know if she feels anywhere near the same," he added hesistantly.

"Only one way to find out, Aubrey. Keep being her friend, her best friend, and if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Bones and I were friends and partners for ye—"

"I know, Booth, I've heard all about your years of staunchly maintaining you two were 'just partners' in spite of what was as obvious to everyone else as the noses on your face."

"Last time I checked, I only have one nose, Aubrey," Booth retorted, raising his hand to his face to demonstrate.

"You know what I mean, you big lummox! And thank you, I will come watch the parade with you. I'll even bring breakfast for everyone; bagels for Dr. Brennan and me, donuts for you, and McDonald's for the kids! Your wife _will_ let them eat Mickey D's occasionally, right?"

"I think we can sneak that one past Bones," Booth chuckled. "Now get to work, and we'll see you on Thursday. I've gotta finish these reports, or I'll never get home to help her cook!"


End file.
